Intelligent terminals are developing rapidly in recent years. One of the most significant characteristics of an intelligent terminal is that the intelligent terminal is provided with an open operating system platform, such as an Android operating system developed by Google, and a user may download an application from a software application store based on the open platform and install the application. Currently, there are no particularly effective measures for protecting user access of an application installed in a terminal Applications having been installed in a mobile phone, and personal data information stored in these applications, such as mobile banking information and information of a QQ account, can be accessed once the mobile phone is acquired by other people. In other words, there are technical deficiencies in accessing and using an application of an intelligent terminal at present, and there is risk in using the application of the intelligent terminal.
One of the most prominent functions of an intelligent mobile terminal is to install and use an application. A large number of private information of a user is generated and stored when the user uses applications. It has become increasingly important to access data safely and it has become an extremely important new subject to improve the safety of an application and related private information thereof of the user in the intelligent mobile terminal, while there is no mature solution in the industry at present. Although a method for encrypting a TransFlash (TF) card has been provided in a related technology, the solution only implements encryption of the TF memory card, but fails to provide protection for an application and related user information thereof.